imagine it this way
by love's the funeral of hearts
Summary: first fic,, please read it, Ihope you like it


easy on me is really my first fic... thanx

Everything begins in a dusk, the love of Aome was notorious and decides to go away to her house, (of course all this happens in the old time.) but Inuyasha tell her to stay because he feels the presence of the stupid Naraku, but if Aome does not retire, its love by Inuyasha will cause that it takes part in the fight and that single one would bring problems, so Aome requests to Sango that lend to her Kirara to go to its house. Sango understands what Aome feel so she accedes to its request. Aome goes away behind the encounter in which Inuyasha was. When Aome arrives at the village the old Kaede realizes of the problem that will bring Aome´s feeling and it requests to Aome that does not return in long time (as they see the old one realized everything and I believe that it is worth a cucumber to her the fragments). Aome nodded to her petition and went through the well, when she arrived at her house occurs that this was empty and that in the door was a note.

(Note)"Dear Aome"

We went out on vacations, as we did not know when you were coming back we left the key already you know where, take care of you.

With love:

Your mother

Aome goes towards the well and in the door she saw a small envelopment on where it was the key and another small note

(2º note) Aome

We left food for you and the young ears dog. We returned on Friday.

Atte. Zota.

Aome goes to her house, she opens, sits on the sofa and she almost fall asleep when the y knock the door. Aome stand up, opens the door and for her surprise she saw joyo who took food for her. Aome invites Joyo to enter the house, he enters and initiates a conversation:

(Conversation)

Aome - thanks, but my family leave to much food It wasn´t neccesary,

Joyo - I already knew that but I believe that you just prefer done food, truth?.

Aome – sure, but...

Joyo (interrupting to Aome) don´t deny it, cause I will cook for you, sut down and rest.

Aome - Thanks.

But meanwhile Joyo was making dinner in the other time was Inuyasha and its friends winning to another vile marionette of Naraku. When they get off of the marionette, Inuyasha walks towards Sango.

Inuyasha – how you dare allow Aome to go away, she could make us lack and what had happened if we have lost a fragment, Sango, how irresponsible you are. (Miroku interrupts)

Miroku - Inuyasha , don't dare shout to Sango ,she isn't guilty, youre the only one that did not realize what does Miss Aome had being through.

Inuyasha (changing of mood) of what are you talking about Miroku.

Shipo- Inuyasha you are very clumsy (Shipo covers his head because he thinks that Inuyasha is going to hit him, but this doesn't´ happen).

Inuyasha separates from the gang and begins to question itself.

Inuyasha´s point of view

So Aome was not well, and I was fighting with her I must go to see her.

Inuyasha takes way to Aome´s house without saying to anyone. When Inuyasha arrives at the house of Aome it was night already and the joyo had gone, but Inuyasha precepts of his scent around the house. Inuyasha doesn't know if enters or not to the house, to wake up Aome or wait until the next morning, Inuyasha decides to show itself by the window of Aome. Inuyasha saw at a sleepy Aome in her bed, he looks at Aome, she sees very tired and sad so he decides not to wake her up and to sleep outside the house. Next morning Aome wake up but she did not feel well,she felt a hollow space inside her, she was confused, she felt a little scare and sad and all of this was related to her feelings towards Inuyasha, he decides that Aome does not see him and goes away to the old era.

Inuyasha in the old era had fear to know that Aome could not return and that he couldn't be able one to demand something to her in those conditions,

in that way Inuyasha decides to escape of all memory that brought sadness to him and he goes away of all human being. Sango, Miroku, Shipo return to the village but they did not find Inuyasha, the old kaede explains to them that Inuyasha went to Aome´s but that Aome didn´t return with him. In addition to that Inuyasha take way towards the south and hasn't´ returned, I don't know where it was or if he'll return. And because the rest of the gang cant pass through the well, they hope that Inuyasha retake the way waiting that Inuyasha reaches them.

Inuyasha was at those moment in a near forest, very sorry when he fins himself with Kikyo, Kikyo approach Inuyasha and says - Inuyasha I don't remember that you have so much when I lived, you were happier by my side. Common accept to die with me and finish for once all your suffering. Inuyasha doesn't answer to her but he walks to Kikyo and embrace her, Kikyo returns the hug and opens the door to hell, (is like the same black hole that Kikyo opens when she "reborns" in the anime) but in the mind of Inuyasha he didn't thought about dying, he moves away of Kikyo, she gots upset and throws arrows to him (of course anyone touch Inuyasha).

But in the other time Aome thinks about returning with Inuyasha she knows that, Sango, Miroku and Shipo need her. she went towards the well when Joyo arrives and beinghe there Aome cannot go away. Joyo asks to Aome, if she was busy? Aome responds to him that no and Joyo invite her to have dinner together, Aome had like first priority to return to the old era, but being there Joyo it could not. Aome says to Joyo that she already had thought to leave and that she would not return in long time. Joyo asks to her if he has been improper, but that he wanted to be more than a friend to her. Aome bends the head and Joyo approaches her taking her hand with his and says to her

" I see that in your heart already there is an owner and I do not want to be third one in this relation but if your sad because of him, I do not see the reason of continuing loving him. Aome give me an opportunity so that you fall in love with me and I swear you that I will fight by you and we will join fragments of your love and I will unite them in the jewel more beautiful than you have seen".

Everything what said Joyo to Aome, It didn't help her, this made her remember even more Inuyasha and its objective in the other time of returning was having more force. Aome loose the hand of Joyo and leaves running towards the well, Joyo follows her. Aome jump to the well but Joyoin that moment takes her hand and requests to her to don't do it (note: Joyo does not know much of the power of Aome and of course the secrets that the well hides)Aome requests to Joyo to let her jump, but Joyo don't acced, Aome loose tears of desesperation she begs him to loose her hand and tell him that shecant be away anymore of what she really matters. Joyo understands this perfectly and the release; Aome disappears and Joyo goes away.

Inuyasha was running from the arrows of Kikyo, Aome ran in search of him. But he wouldn't be there. Inuyasha get tired to avoid the arrows and approaches Kikyo and embraces and whispers to her ear "I will die with you the day that I eliminated of the Earth to Naraku and you will wai for me, even if it takes 100 years" Inuyasha moves away of Kikyo and she remains with a smile, because her beloved told her what she always want to hear. Aome ran and didn't notice that Naraku watched her of closely ; Aome every time was more near a fragment hidden under the ground, Naraku takes advantage of and follows her. When Aome feels the fragment she runs towards


End file.
